


Hugh Neutron's Jeff Foxworthy Redneck Snowflake Day

by longtoes



Category: Clone High, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: Bottom hugh neutron, Character Death, Gentle Kylo Ren, Gentle hugh, JFK is sex, M/M, Mpreg, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longtoes/pseuds/longtoes
Summary: Things get spicy at Clone High when the new sexy chemistry teacher daddy Hugh Neutron bumps into JFK. JFK is running away from his regrets. Last year, he had gotten Gandhi pregnant through an unfortunate mishap. He has vowed to change his ways, but can he when Hugh Neutron looks hotter than Cinnamon Scudworth in a floral bikini? The answer is no.
Relationships: JFK & Hugh Neutron, JFK/Gandhi (Clone High)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Hugh Neutron's Jeff Foxworthy Redneck Snowflake Day

Hugh Neutron was a lonely young man who had recently divorced his wife Judy, who left him for Carl Wheezer and his delicious butternut squash garden. Though Hugh was a bit defeated, he understood why this decision was made. Carl (aged-up he's now like 50 bc judy is old and i don't support pedophilia 😡😡) had the best butternut squash garden Hugh had ever seen. He even tried to make some of those buttered nuts himself, but the squash leaked through his soul. He decided to find himself a hobby, so he applied as a chemistry teacher at the local high school near Jimmy's grave. Jimmy's death was irrelevant to him. The only reason he chose this school was because Scudworth and his sex robot needed some assistance. 

"I hope you don't mind that the school's location is so close to your son's grave. I lost my son as well, he was sadly vored," Scudworth hid the tears in his eyes remembering the day he learned about Brian's faith. He can't believe he had lost a bet. It was all Brian's fault.

"Jimmy was a lifeless string of toothpaste that came out of my anus years ago," Hugh said yummiliciously. As he walked out of Scudworth's office, he bumped into the most beautiful himbo in the world. It was JFK. 

"I'm pregnant!" JFK ran away crying and soiling his panties. Though JFK wasn't pregnant, it was all he could say to people after he had knocked up Gandhi last year. Poor, sweet innocent Gandhi. He was a delicious snack, but JFK could not believe he'd stoop so low as to get someone pregnant. At least he could fulfill Gandhi's last wish, which was to get vored and become cocooned in JFK's sweet sweet stomach acids. 

Hugh couldn't stop thinking about the possibly pregnant JFK. He wondered if JFK had a butternut squash garden that was even more delightful than Carl's. When he entered his classroom the next day, he saw JFK sitting in one of the desks and almost shit himself. JFK didn't even look a day pregnant, which was a miracle considering that he hypothetically was. 

"I'm pregnant," JFK cried again when Hugh had called on him to ask about the fucking like atomic theory or something. Hugh decided that he wanted to help JFK. 

"JFK, I want you to stay after school so I can help you with your laboring problems," Hugh politely asked like the bread of a man he was. JFK nodded and started peeing increasingly with nerve.

As class was ending, Hugh pondered on whether or not JFK was pregnant. Having to endure pregnancy himself, Hugh knew what a pregnant person looked like. JFK did not show the three signs of pregnancy: obsession with religion, joining a divine cult, and selling your heart to the lord of your forsaken mind. Hugh didn't want to believe JFK was a liar, but nothing about his story matched.

"JFK.." he started, "you're not pregnant."

At being called out, JFK absolutely soiled himself more than he ever had before. This was a wake up call. He told Hugh everything about Gandhi and his fate. Everyone had assumed that Gandhi had gotten stabbed by a goat while he was high on raisins, but the truth was that after getting him pregnant, JFK made sure Gandhi spent his last hours somewhere safe.

"This is troubling news." Hugh thought for a moment. A brilliant idea came to his mind. He looked at JFK, then swallowed him whole. He knew the only way JFK could repent his sins of lying about being pregnant, was to be vored. He felt JFK dissolve in his stomach. Satisfied with what he had done, he walked home to change his shit-filled pants. Hugh was excited at what new opportunities Clone High could bring for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Who won? Who's next? You decide! Epic rap battles of history.


End file.
